


He's Taken

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confused Derek, Jealous Spencer, M/M, possessive spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone flirts with Derek and she doesn’t know he’s already taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Taken

She had ramrod straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes with a curvy figure and long legs to match. The most perfect perfect girl I could imagine. And in that moment I hated her. So much. I had a logical reason for my hatred too - I swear.

“Oh Derek, you’ll catch him, right?” Sammy simpered, rubbing her sun kissed hands along Morgan’s muscled forearm. Her hair was almost up his nose as she tried to clamber into his lap.

“I’ll try,” Morgan said, gently prying her out of his lap and onto her couch. He chose to stand from then on and I couldn’t help but agree with his wise decision. That girl was like an octopus.

“Now Sammy,” I broke in through her haze of lusty attraction towards my boyfriend, “you said that the last time you saw Trisha was around midnight when she dropped you off here, at your apartment.”

Sammy nodded, even though I hadn’t asked her a question. She seemed to suddenly remember that she was supposed to look sad. I mean, her supposed best friend did die and all. Her eyes watered. She looked up at Morgan through her wet lashes, no doubt trying to look demure. He patted her shoulder and I could see her smile behind the whole sad act.

“Was she acting strange at all? Nervous? Scared?” I asked, trying to ignore the hand creeping up my partner’s arm. He shot me an alarmed look, but I ignored him. I didn’t want any drama, just a quick in-and-out interview.

“No, n-not at all.” She paused to take a breath, as if gearing up for an Emmy winning performance. Sammy burst into sobs. Ah, there it was. “I-I ju-ust miss her so-oo much-h,” she hiccupped. Suddenly, the creeping hand was a clamp and she pulled Morgan down to the couch. He collapsed with a grunt. She slithered on top of him, rubbing her breasts onto his pecks. The girl’s other hand disappeared somewhere near Morgan’s butt and that’s when I knew I was done with this shit.

“Get off of him, you whore!” I wanted to scream. “Keep your fucking hands to yourself!” I wanted to roar. But, I didn’t. Goodness knows I wanted to, but I’m no savage beast.

Instead, I said, very calmly I might add, “That’s my boyfriend you are sitting on, Miss.”

Sammy froze. She turned to me with wide eyes and for one fleeting moment I thought she was going to repent. 

What I got was very different - she practically exploded with laughter. This time the tears streaming from her eyes were real and she brushed a hand along her high cheekbones. “You really had me going for a moment there. I mean,” she stopped to chuckle and wipe her eyes again before continuing, “what would you, nerd boy supreme with sweater vest and dress pants, be doing with this delicious piece of chocolate?” She licked Morgan’s ear.

My face colored crimson I’m almost positive, but honestly, I’m not quite sure what happened in those next few moments. 

Believe it or not, my vision had gone red and when the clouds cleared I was being led away from the couch. Morgan’s hands were clutched tightly on my upper arms. I looked over my shoulder at the skank that had tried to seduce my boyfriend and she was wrecked. Her eyeliner, smeared from her earlier bouts of crying, circled her eyes like glasses and her jaw was dropped. Sammy flinched when I caught her gaze.

“Derek… what did I do?” I asked with trepidation.

Morgan ignored me. “So sorry again,” he called out to the girl as he pushed me out the door. “So, so sorry.”


End file.
